


Cold Coffee

by Llyneth



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/F, Femslash February 2018, takes place in a timeline where Homura's aloof but not completely emotionally distant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyneth/pseuds/Llyneth
Summary: Sometimes, in some timelines, Homura doesn't fight tooth and nail for the girl she loves.Sometimes, she goes on awkward coffee dates with her instead.Short fic for Femslash February 2018





	Cold Coffee

Pink eyes meet purple over cold coffee and quickly dart away.   
 

Homura hides her small smile behind her cup and takes a sip, watching Madoka fidget with the napkin in her lap, cheeks reddening in the continued silence.    
 

It should be awkward, Homura knows. But silence has always been a balm on her nerves, the calm quiet soothing after the din of so many endless, witch filled nights. And spending time with her – even like this, without knowing the right words to fill the space between them... even like this, with heartbreak and uncertainty around every corner – has always been worth it.  

Madoka doesn't seem to like it, though. Anxiously she starts to speak, trying to fill the void with words, but cutting herself off before finishing a single one. After a long moment of trying, she just lays her hand on the table and looks away, eyes landing everywhere but Homura's face.  

Her shifting brings their hands closer, though, her pinkie inches from her thumb, and...

Homura thinks, not for the first time, how easy it would be to reach across the table and take her hand.  

And so she does. 

For the smallest, most perfect second, Homura's hardened heart soars.

Then reality crashes down with the sound of Madoka's gasp, the sight of her wide, shocked eyes, and she struggles to take it back. To pull her hand away and out of Madoka's space, to stand up, to leave, but...

Madoka is braver.  

Her hand moves to grip her sleeve, halting Homura's attempt to flee with a surprisingly strong grip, pulling her back down into her seat. Then gently, hesitantly, she lays her hand down on top of hers,entwining their fingers. Eyes warm and bright, cheeks taking on a rosy hue, she finally finds her words and the courage to look into Homura's eyes.

"Homura-chan, I- I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a date. _Sayaka_ said-" She cuts herself off, scrunching up her nose.

Homura's chest aches and she schools her features, bracing for rejection.

"U- um that doesn't matter... it's nice that you- that someone like you would want to go on a date with me." Homura opens her mouth to interject, but Madoka soldiers on.

"So i think, next time... we should do something fun together." she says carefully, then races to clarify, "Not that today wasn't fun, Homura-chan! It's... just... there's that new tea room that just opened, Mami says the cakes there are really good. O-or we could see a film, if you'd like..."

_Next time...?_

The ache is replaced by a warmth that spreads through her chest, rising into her cheeks. And for the first time in forever, Homura feels something like hope.

"Unless, you don't want to-"

"Yes." She breathes, a small, genuine smile creeping onto her face, "Yes. I'd... like that."

 

 


End file.
